The Death Date
by goalKAIper
Summary: Byun Baekhyun menjadi aneh, dia pembunuh? tidak tau. Faktanya dia mengucapkan tanggal aneh dan akan ada bencana pada hari itu. EXO/MYSTERY/SUSPENSE/YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Cast: EXO Member, dll.

Genre: Mystery, Suspense, Romance dll

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Persahabatan adalah suatu yang sangat penting, lima lelaki ini adalah sahabat sejak dalam kandungan. Mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama, hanya mereka berlima. Mereka menyayangi satu sama lain, tentu saja ada yang menganggap lebih dari sahabat. Mereka adalah The XOXO, geng terkenal di 'Growl' High School. Sekolah yang sangat mewah. Lima laki laki itu adalah anak terpopuler di Sekolahnya, Growl High School.

Lima laki laki itu berisi Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun, dan Xi Luhan. Mereka adalah lima lelaki yang sangat popular. Tapi apakah kau tau bahwa ada yang menarik di dalamnya? Benar.

Baekhyun bangun dari ranjang empuk di apartemennya. Byun Baekhyun adalah anak yatim piatu. Dia hidup sendiri di Apartemennya. Dia melihat ke jam weker yang menunjukan pukul 7, alhasil dia terburu-buru segera bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Untung saja jarak apartemen Baekhyun dan sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir macet atau apalah itu.

Dia segera pergi ke sekolah dengan berlari, wajarlah bahwa apartemen Baekhyun hanya seratus lima puluh meter dari sekolahnya. Tetapi tetap saja, sekolah baekhyun masuk pada pukul tujuh pagi. Dia tentu saja telat.

Di depan sekolah, Guru Wu sudah menunggu untuk memberi hukuman pada Baekhyun. Potongan rambut klimis dan muka menyeramkan itu membuat Baekhyun begidik dan lebih memilih tidak masuk sekolah. Tetapi jika dia tidak masuk sekolah, tentu saja dia akan tertinggal banyak sekali pelajaran, dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan teman se-gengnya. Bahkan alasan mengapa dia sekolah itu hanya untuk bersosialisasi. Tentu saja dia adalah orang yang terkenal, Byun Baekhyun adalah mood maker di gengnya, di kelasnya, di sekolahnya, di lingkungannya, dimanapun. Leluconnya sangat mengocok perut orang yang mendengarnya. Byun Baekhyun adalah pria yang menyenangkan.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Kau telat? Untuk ke seribu empat ratus lima puluh tujuh kalinya? Apakah kau tidak punya malu?" teriak Guru Wu.

"Maafkan saya Guru Wu, sa.. saya.. terlambat bangun tidur karena.. saya kemarin bekerja sangat larut." Pembelaan dari Byun Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada maaf maafan, telat tetap telat, kau tidak bisa mengelak Byun Baekhyun. Kau akan dihukum dengan lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 50 kali." Ucap Guru Wu.

"Emh.. Baiklah, Karena saya mengakui bahwa saya salah, saya akan berlari 50 putaran. Permisi Guru Wu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun menaruh tas Billabongnya di pinggir lapangan. Dia mengendorkan dasi dan melepas sabuknya, dia mengikat sepatu dengan erat dan bersiap untuk lari 50 putaran. Dia memulai lari dengan disaksikan Guru Wu, anak kelas 12-A, dan seluruh adik kelasnya. 12-A adalah kelas Byun Baekhyun. Juga kelas Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. Mereka juga menyaksikan Byun Baekhyun di hukum.

"Byun Baekhyun oppa si popular, di hukum oleh Guru Wu lagi!" bisik seorang adik kelas Baekhyun.

Semua melirik ke hadapan adik kelas itu dengan tatapan sinis ingin memukulnya, dia terlalu berisik karena berani mencela Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun sampai di putaran 40 dia mulai kelelahan dan akan pingsan, kemudian langit memendung dan gerimis. Mulailah hujan dan kilat kilat yang membuat anak anak lain masuk ke kelas. Kecuali Byun Baekhyun, dia tetap berlari karena paksaan dari Guru Wu.

"Empat puluh... Enam..." ucap Baekhyun susah payah

.

.

.

"Empat puluh... Tujuh..." ucap Baekhyun lagi

.

.

.

"Empat puluh... Delapan..." ucap Baekhyun kelelahan

.

.

.

"Empat puluh... Sembilan..." ucap Baekhyun hampir sekarat

.

.

.

"Lima pu..." Baekhyun pingsan.

Baekhyun pingsan yang menyebabkan semua anak kaget melihatnya, Guru Wu tidak menolong Baekhyun. Buat apa? Toh pikirnya dia akan bangun lagi. Petir semakin keras menggelegar. Tubuh Baekhyun masih tergeletak di tengah lapangan tanpa ada yang menolongnya. Byun Baekhyun yang malang. Semua hanya melihatnya tanpa menolong.

Kemudian, petir menyambar tubuh Baekhyun. Bergetar memberi setruman yang kuat dan hebat. Byun Baekhyun bergetar seperti ayan.

Baekhyun bangun dan semua memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Baekhyun kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Guru Wu.

"14 Februari 2014 sepulang sekolah." Jawab Baekhyun.

Guru Wu bingung kenapa Baekhyun mengatakan hal se aneh itu, Guru Wu melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Dia tidak se ceria sebelumnya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" teriak Chanyeol menepuk punggungnya.

Kemudian Baekhyun mulai kembali sadar, dia kembali tersenyum ceria dan mulai bercanda dengan Chanyeol. Dan tentu saja The Wolf gengnya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aku hanya merasa tersetrum. Sangat mengagetkan! Tapi itu seru!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Hahaha bodoh sekali, itu pasti menyakitkan!" ucap Sehun.

"Hah? Yang benar saja Byun!" seru Luhan.

Byun Baekhyun yang ceria sudah kembali ceria, dia hanya mengalami shock sebentar mungkin. Petir itu benar benar keras. Memang wajar bahwa Baekhyun mengalami Shock sebentar. Tidak ada yang berubah dari fisik Baekhyun. Petir tadi tidak membuatnya Cacat atau lumpuh atau semacamnya.

Byun Baekhyun tetaplah Byun Baekhyun yang ceria dan tetap menjadi Byun Baekhyun popular. Dia mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa di dalam kelas, tidak ada yang berubah. Semua menganggap bahwa petir yang menggelegarkan badan Baekhyun tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Bel berdering tanda pulang sekolah. Mereka berkemas kemas untuk pulang ke rumah. Baekhyun dan gengnya masih bercanda ria di kelas. Chanyeol melontarkan candaan yang mengocok perut, Baekhyun ikut melontarkan lelucon yang tidak kalah dengan Chanyeol. Jongdae tertawa terbahak bahak, Luhan tertawa sampai berguling di lantai dan Sehun tertawa cool seperti gayanya biasanya. Mereka yang tinggal berlima di kelas 12-A itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar dari 12-A. Mereka keluar ke depan gerbang dengan tetap bercanda ria.

Chanyeol dan Sehun melihat kerumunan yang berada di luar Sekolahnya dan menyadarkan Luhan, Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

"Hei lihatlah apa itu?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya! Itu sangat ramai?" ucap Sehun.

"sepertinya program diskon?" celoteh Jongdae.

"Tidak mungkin dasar troll!" ucap Luhan.

"Ayo kesana!" Kata Baekhyun

Kemudian mereka berlima mendatangi kerumunan ramai di depan sekolah itu. Mereka mencoba menerobos puluhan orang yang mengerubuti sebuah objek.

Ternyata terjadi kecelakaan dan orangnya meninggal. Ketika Baekhyun melihatnya, dia tampak sangatlah kaget.

Park Chanyeol yang memiliki wajah ceria pun menjadi kaget.

Kim Jongdae yang biasanya melucu pun sudah kaku tidak berani mengatakan satu kata pun.

Xi Luhan yang manly, sudah diam membisu.

Oh Sehun si cold guy, diam seribu bahasa.

Disana adalah..

Mayat dari...

Seseorang yang...

.

.

.

.

**PART 1 SELESAI! PART 2 AKAN DI POST JIKA VIEWS BANYAK~ DAAAAH.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: EXO Member, dll.

Genre: Mystery, Suspense, Romance dll

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Disana adalah mayat dari seseorang yang menghukum Baekhyun saat dia telat masuk sekolah. Mayat dari seseorang yang dimaksud Baekhyun dengan '14 Februari 2014 sepulang sekolah'. Mayat itu adalah guru olahraga Baekhyun. Guru Wu.

Mayat Guru Wu terkapar di jalanan karena kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terlindas truk.

Kejadian itu terjadi ketika motor Guru Wu melintas di depan sekolah dan datangnya truk itu lalu melindas motor dan setengah badan Guru Wu. Jasad Guru Wu sudah tidak berbentuk. Hanya darah, jasad yang berluka, layaknya mayat pada umumnya. Naasnya, supir truk itu melarikan diri entah kemana.

Baekhyun terpaku, dia tidak percaya pada apa yang dia katakan enam jam yang lalu. Baekhyun merasa, bahwa dia lah sang tersangka. Dia yang menyebabkan Guru Wu meninggal sepulang sekolah. Dia semakin bimbang. Dia ragu apakah dia masih Byun Baekhyun yang dulu. Sepertinya, dia diberi suatu kelebihan oleh tuhan.

Baekhyun pulang meninggalkan teman temannya. Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari menuju apartemennya. Chanyeol mencari sosok 173cm itu, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Dia akui bahwa Baekhyun berlari sangat kencang hari ini.

Baekhyun sampai di Apartemen. Dia merenung, dia berpikir bahwa sekarang dia bukan lagi pelajar yang ceria, pelajar yang hanya menunggu kelulusan. Dia sekarang adalah pembunuh. Pembunuh hanya dengan menyebut tanggal kematian. Byun Baekhyun adalah pembunuh, itu pikirnya.

Keesokan harinya, Byun Baekhyun datang sangat pagi. Sekitar jam 6 ketika sekolah hanya dihuni penjaga sekolah. Baekhyun datang dengan muka ditekuk. Tidak ceria lagi, tidak mengucap salam, tidak menyapa temannya.

Baekhyun akan segera di cap sebagai anak pendiam, Baekhyun si ceria sekarang sudah tiada. Petir itu sangat mujur untuk merubah hidup seorang moodmaker Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol datang sepuluh menit setelah kedatangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Menghampiri Byun Baekhyun yang melamun.

"Baekhyun-ah!~" kata Chanyeol mengageti Baekhyun.

"Ya! Chanyeol-ah, kau mengagetiku!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Itu tujuanku Baekkie!" jawab Chanyeol.

"Tumben kau pagi sekali?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya! Aku ini memang selalu datang pagi, tidak sepertimu. Kau kemarin saja telat, dan dihukum oleh Guru-" belum selesai Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya Baekhyun sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Tidak sopan sekali meninggalkan orang yang bicara di depanmu! Aish~ Orang nakal iniii!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Masa Bodoh." Bisik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun seperti Security Guard. Ya~ kau tau itu sangat risih. Chanyeol memang selalu membuat Baekhyun risih dengan cara apapun.

"Ya! Baekhyun-ah!" teriak Jongdae.

"Ada apa kau berteriak seperti itu Jong?" tanya Baekhyun.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh, Baekhyun melihat sebuah nomor diatas kepala Jongdae. Sebuah nomor yang sangat aneh. Baekhyun mencoba membacanya.

"Aku hanya menya-" ucap Jongdae.

"Lima belas... Februari.. Dua ribu... Empat belas... Kedua.." ucap Baekhyun aneh.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Jongdae.

Kemudian sehun datang ke kerumunan tiga lelaki itu, sehun datang dengan cool. Tentu saja dengan headset menempel di telinga dan tangan masuk ke saku celana. Sehun memang sangat cool.

Baekhyun juga melihat sebuah nomor diatas kepala Oh Sehun.

"Lima belas Februari dua ribu empat belas pertama" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya! Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan lagi?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Kau aneh." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku.. hanya, mengucapkan apa yang aku baca" jawab Baekhyun.

.

.

KRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

.

.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk kelas." Ajak Chanyeol.

Mereka pun masuk kelas dan duduk di tempat masing masing, Baekhyun di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Sehun, duduklah di depanku!" ucap Baekhyun.

Sehun lalu pindah tempat duduk di depan Baekhyun. Kebetulan kursi di depan Baekhyun kosong.

"Ya! Sehun kenapa kau pindah?" teriak Jongdae yang tadi ada Sehun di sebelahnya.

Kelas biologi berlangsung sangat sepi, karena memang guru yang satu ini tidak bisa membuat rame suasana di Kelas. Guru yang satu ini memang sangat membosankan.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

.

.

.

BRUKKKKK!

.

.

.

Lampu di kelas itu jatuh. Lampu itu jatuh mengenai salah satu siswa di kelas 12-A. Mereka semua memandang ke arah temannya yang kejatuhan lampu.

Kepalanya berdarah sangat deras, dia pingsan dan semua menghampirinya dengan raut wajah penuh rasa khawatir. Mereka khawatir dia tidak akan baik baik saja.

Gurunya segera menelpon rumah sakit untuk segera datang ke sekolahnya.

Suasana ramai mencekam itu sangat membuat semua siswa takut, mereka sangat takut, akhirnya guru pun menyuruh mereka keluar dari kelas sekarang juga.

Petugas rumah sakit datang dan membawa siswa itu masuk ke mobil ambulance dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Temannya berharap bahwa dia baik baik saja, bahwa dia tidak mengalami cedera. Temannya berdoa bagi kesembuhan siswa itu.

Siswa itu sekarang memasuki ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Kepalanya terbentur sangat keras dan mengenai saraf di otaknya. Dia sangat tidak tertolong.

Dokter keluar dari ruang Unit Gawat Darurat diikuti kekhawatiran teman temannya, guru serta kepala sekolahnya. Temannya setia menunggunya sampai dokter itu keluar.

Dokter itu dihujati pertanyaan tentang keadaan siswa itu. Dokter itu tersenyum. Dan menjawab.

"Dia baik baik saja" ucap dokter sambil tersenyum.

Mereka semua bahagia dan merasa lega.

Akan tetapi...

Dokter itu berkata lagi..

"Kalian mempercayaiku?" ucap dokter.

"apa maksudnya?" tanya kepala sekolah.

"Aku berbohong, hahahahahaha" kata dokter itu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Temannya, guru, dan kepala sekolah pun kaget. Mereka segera melihat keaadaan siswa itu. Siswa itu terbujur kaku, pucat dan banyak darah disekitar sana, terlihat bahwa penunjuk detak jantung lurus horizontal tidak berdetak menandakan bahwa siswa itu sudah meninggal.

Dia meninggal dan semuanya mulai menangis. Belum selesai duka dari Guru Wu, ditambah dengan duka oleh kematian siswa ini.

Siswa ini termasuk siswa pintar di kelasnya, siswa yang lumayan rajin, dia sangat tampan dan mudah bergaul.

Kau tau aku tidak menyebutkan siapa siswa itu sedari tadi, dan kemungkinan dari siapa siswa itu ada dua, kalian akan menjawab mana?

Yang jadi pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah...

Siapa...

Siswa...

Yang..

Kuceritakan...

Sejak tadi?

SIAPA...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PART KE DUA SELESAAAAAI~~ SEPERTI BIASA SAYA AKAN MEMBERI TAU KALIAN DI PART KETIGA. SAYA AKAN MULAI MENJELASKAN DI PART KE TIGA. DI FF YANG 'Unsuspected Criminal' SAYA JUGA AKAN MENJELASKAN DI PART KE TIGAAA~**

**KALO KALIAN PENASARANN, REVIEW DONG~**

**SAYA AKAN SEGERA MELANJUTKAN JIKA REVIEWNYA BANYAK OKEEE! GOKAAAAAI YANG BAIK HATI PAMIIIT!~**


End file.
